Believe in me
by Skovko
Summary: Dean has feelings for Faith. Only problem is she's already in a relationship with Luke Harper. Something isn't right though and Dean tries his best to be close to her to figure out what is wrong.
1. Willing to listen

She let out a little shriek of panic as an arm grabbed her around her waist and she felt her feet leave the floor. She knew right away who it was before he even spoke and even though it was all just a joke to him, she didn't have time for this. She needed to get away fast.

"And where do you think you're going?" He laughed as he held her up.  
"Dean, please," her voice trembled.

She looked at him with begging eyes and he immetiately put her back down.

"Is everything okay, Faith?" He asked worried.  
"It never is," she hissed lowly.

She turned around and took off again before he could question her further.

"Faith!" An angry voice was heard before he came around the corner. "Has anyone seen Faith?"

He walked down to the three Shield guys with a corona beer in his hand, that clear beer bottle known as his trademark around the backstage area since he never drank anything else, and stopped in front of them. Dean eyed him up and down, measuring him slowly, not finding him intimidating at all. How someone like Luke Harper had ever managed to get a girl like Faith was beyond him.

"Has Faith come by here?" Luke asked, ignoring Dean's wandering eyes.  
"Nope," Dean answered.  
"You sure?" Luke asked.  
"He said no," Roman said.

Luke stared at them for two more seconds before turning around again to walk back the way he came. His voice shouted her name again as soon as he walked around the corner and was out of sight.

"Faith! Faith!" Dean made his voice high pitched in an attempt to mock Luke before returning to his own voice again. "He doesn't deserve her."  
"And you do?" Seth chuckled.  
"She just deserves someone better," Dean answered. "Something's not right with that man."  
"Besides the fact that he can hide an entire pizza in his beard?" Roman chuckled.  
"Joke all you want but I'm telling you something's not right. If everything was good between them, why was she running away from him?" Dean asked.  
"Why don't you go ask her?" Seth asked.  
"Maybe I will," Dean glared at Seth.  
"Hey, don't start. Whatever that little thing was, she ran that way and he went back the other way. She's safe wherever she ran off to," Roman said.  
"Still gonna take a little walk down this hallway just to see if I might trip over a lovely girl to make me believe again," Dean said and winked. "Mmm Faith... funny name."

It didn't take him long to find her. People not searching probably wouldn't have found her right away but he had his eyes and ears open and quickly caught the low crying coming from a room. He put his ear to the door to make sure. Someone was in there crying and he just knew it was her. He looked around to make sure no one saw him and then he opened the door, surprised to see it wasn't locked. As he closed it behind him, he made sure to lock it. She sat up against a wall with her arms around her legs and her head buried in her knees. He walked over and slid down the wall next to her.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked.  
"No," she answered. "What are you doing in here?"  
"You didn't lock the door. Don't worry, I locked it. No one else is coming in here. I made sure the monsters can't get in," he said and smiled.  
"Or you trapped me in here with one," she smiled back through her tears.  
"Oh, you want the monster, do you?" He chuckled. "Normally Roman is the one roaring in our group but I guess I can always try for you."  
"Silly head," she shook her head at him.

He put his arm around her shoulders and dragged her close.

"You sure you don't wanna tell me what's wrong?" He tried again.  
"I'd rather not. It's nothing really. I'm just a bit sensitive," she said.

He could tell she was lying but he didn't wanna push the matter. If she wasn't ready to let him in, he wasn't gonna try and force her. He just kept his arm around her shoulders, slowly running his fingertips in circles on her right shoulder, as they both sat there in silence for a little while.

"Thanks, Dean," she finally said after a while.

She got back on her feet and he quickly followed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"I can't stay here all night," she let out a little laugh.  
"We can camp here together. I'll even make a camp fire," he offered.  
"And burn the building down in the process?" She giggled.  
"It would be totally worth it. I'll make sure we get to roast marshmellows too," he said.  
"It's a generous offer but I gotta go. Luke's probably worried where I am," she said.

The sound of the other man's name almost had him growling in anger but he managed to stop himself just in time. Instead he followed behind her to the door, watching her unlock it. He put his hand up on the door before she could open it.

"Hey, if you ever need anyone to talk to, no matter what it is, I'm willing to listen," he said.  
"Thank you. That's very kind of you," she said and smiled at him.

He loved seeing her smile but this smile wasn't genuine. He could see she was faking it, trying her best to show him that she was alright even though she clearly wasn't. He had no choice to accept it though. Even though he had feelings for this woman, she clearly didn't share them and she belonged to someone else. Someone he wanted to hurt badly. He managed to smile back at her while moving his hand away from the door so she could walk out.


	2. What do you want?

He smiled at the sight of her, or more the sight of her ass in those jeans. He could recognize that ass miles away. She stood with her back against him, dressed down as always, a corona beer in her hand, just watching the monitor, waiting for Luke's match to be over.

"Hey," he rasped in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind. "What are you up to?"  
"Waiting for Luke," she answered.  
"I figured," he chuckled. "When are you ever gonna wait for me with a cold drink in your hand?"  
"Flirting with a taken woman. Isn't that below your standards?" She asked.  
"It's a crime not to flirt with someone as gorgeous as you," he said.

 _"Here is your winner: Luke Harper!"_

They both looked up at the monitor to see Luke roll out of the ring. Dean quickly kissed her cheek and let go, not wanting her to get into any trouble because of him. Even though these small moments of being close, always having his arms around her whenever he could, was nothing but stolen moments, he treasured them and wouldn't wanna see them end just because he was stupid enough not to let go in time.

"Beer!" Luke's voice was demanding the second he entered the gorilla.  
"Here you go," she said as she handed the corona to him.

He grabbed it and took a swig out of it. He didn't even thank her or anything. Again Dean had to wonder what on earth she saw in a man like Luke. He must have some incredible skills in bed in order for her to stay around.

"Dean, you're up next?" Luke asked, snatching Dean out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah, me and Roman are tagging against Randy and Kane," Dean answered.  
"Good luck," Luke said.  
"Thanks," Dean said.

Dean went to stand ready, watching as Roman made his way up next to him.

"Hey Luke!" Dean called out, watching as Luke turned around to look at him. "Several of us are going out for a drink after the show. Why don't you and Faith come along?"  
"That sounds like fun actually. Sure, we'll go," Luke answered.  
"Great," Dean flashed him a huge smile before walking out into the arena as his music hit.

A couple of hours later a bunch of them was sitting in a local bar. Dean had somehow managed to sit next to Faith but Luke was there on her other side with his trademark corona beer in front of him, constantly watching her, so Dean played it safe and mostly talked with Roman and Seth as usual. He did watch her though, noticing how she slowly made her way through some sort of fruity drink that Luke had allowed her to get. He felt relieved when Luke got up and walked outside to take a phonecall.

"How are you tonight?" Dean leaned in a bit.  
"I'm alright," she smiled. "And you?"

He didn't get to answer since Luke came stomping back in.

"Erick got mugged and is stuck without money in a town several hours away. I'm gonna go get him. Shit, I'll be driving all night. I'll be back some time tomorrow, probably around noon," he said before turning to Charlotte. "I trust you'll get her home safe?"  
"Sure thing, viking," Charlotte giggled.  
"And you," Luke turned to look at Faith. "You go home when she tells you to."

Faith just nodded and Luke turned around and was gone quickly.

"So you got a babysitter," Dean chuckled lowly.  
"Tequila," Faith said.  
"Huh? You want that?" He asked.  
"No, tequila is Charlotte's weak point. Line up 10 shots for her and she'll be drooling all over the table and won't be able to keep track of anything," she answered.  
"Oh, I hear you," he grinned and winked before getting up and walking to the bar.

Two hours later they closed the door to Charlotte's room, having left the drunk blonde woman on her bed.

"You wanna come upstairs for a bit?" Dean asked as all four of them stepped back into the elevator.  
"Uh, getting to see a suite first hand. How can a girl ever refuse?" She giggled.

He placed a hand on her lower back as he reached behind her to press the button for the top floor. Shortly after they walked into the suite. Roman and Seth quickly retreated to their own rooms while Dean went into his to kick off his shoes and drop his jacket. When he turned around, she had followed him inside the room, slowly looking around.

"You're living the good life up here," she said.  
"Start living with us then," he chuckled as he walked over and closed the door.  
"There's a small obstacle in the way," she said.  
"Want me to take him out for you? I'll dump the body where no one will ever find it," he said jokingly.  
"Tempting," she laughed.

She walked over to the window and took in the view of the city.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.  
"You just did," she turned around with a crooked little smile on her face.  
"Why do you always dress like that?" He asked.  
"I like to look professional," she answered.  
"Oh yeah, nothing screams professional like jeans and a turtleneck," he chuckled. "No, you're hiding. Why?"  
"I just don't like people seeing my body," she said.

She pulled on one of the sleeves and it didn't go unnoticed to him. She was clearly nervous.

"A shame," he said as he stepped up to her and placed his hands on her hips. "I'm sure your body is just as beautiful as your face."

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself. He finally had her alone and this time no one would come running around a corner to disturb them. He leaned down slowly, looking into her eyes, and then moving in to kiss her. Soft at first, but when he felt her hands on his neck, the kiss grew more needy. His fingers quickly found their way under her sweater. The touch of her soft skin made him growl lowly. He grabbed the hem of the sweater and started pulling it up.

"No," she whispered and pulled it back down.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"It's not that. I got... body issues. Turn off the light," she said.  
"Come on, sexy kitten," he said in a raspy voice before nibbling on her earlobe and reaching for her sweater again. "It can't be that bad. I wanna see you."  
"I said no!" She pushed him back.

He looked at her stunned. She seemed mad and he felt guilty. Whatever issues she had, apparently they were bad in her mind. He couldn't imagine her being any less than perfect.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line," he apologized and took a couple of more steps away from her to show her he wasn't a threat of any kind.  
"What do you want, Dean?" She sighed.  
"Is that a trick question? Because I'm pretty sure I was just expressing wanting you 30 seconds ago," he said.  
"No, I'm not talking about now," she pulled nervously on the sleeve again. "If you could have anything in the world right now, what would you want?"

His looked at her, his eyes turning serious before he gave her the only answer that came to mind.

"I want you to tell me just once that you're alright without actually lying to me," he said.

There was a small pause in her breathing, she was holding it in as her brain was taking in that answer, and then she slowly breathed out again while nodding.

"Yeah, me too," she mumbled.

She walked towards the door again but just as she opened it, it was slammed shut again by his hand. She turned around and watched him stand there, almost looming over her, and she wasn't sure whether to feel scared or safe right in that moment.

"And what do you want?" He asked.  
"Dean..." She whispered.  
"No, you started this game. Now finish it. What do you want?" He demanded to know.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes for three seconds. When she opened them again, the look in them had changed completely into a more lustful one.

"I want a fucking good orgasm," she answered.

He licked his lips and chuckled by that answer. He hadn't been expecting that. He still had one hand on the door but the other reached up to grab her neck, softly digging his fingertips into the turtleneck, touching her skin.

"Not getting any release at home?" He asked teasingly.  
"Not by a long shot," she answered.

He tightened his grip on her neck a little and she felt his nails pricking on her skin.

"I would never let you go unsatisfied," he said in a dark voice.  
"I guess we'll never know," she said as she looked behind him.

He knew she was eyeing the lamp in the ceiling and that it was all up to him. He wanted to see her naked so bad but she wouldn't let him. He dropped his head and crashed his lips down on hers, pulling her close by her neck while his other hand left the door and started fumbling on the wall. A click was heard and the entire room went dark.

"Guess I'll have to make due with feeling you," he said lowly.

He reached for the hem of her sweater again and this time she didn't stop him. The sweater went flying two seconds later and he grabbed the edge of her jeans, yanking her with him towards the bed, earning him a giggle by his movement. He stopped in the middle of the floor, opened her jeans and slid them down her legs. He got her out of her shoes and the jeans followed right after. His hands slid up her legs as he slowly got back up. He moved up her back and opened her bra and it too hit the floor. With his hands firmly planted on her hips, he moved her the remaining way across the floor and pushed her down on the bed.

He was quick to get out of his own clothes and crawled up on the bed. Once again his hands slid up her thighs until he reached her panties. He grabbed them and she lifted up her ass a bit, allowing him to slide them down her legs. How he wish he could see her right now as she laid there completely naked in his bed. Instead he had to make due with feeling her and he sure wasn't gonna let that go to waste.

He pushed her legs apart and his lips found one of her inner thighs, slowly kissing his way up while his hand followed the path on the other inner thigh. He heard her breathing was getting more heavy and a small smile crept up on his face. He let his tongue out to finish the last few centimeters of her thigh, moving in between them, slowly running up her folds to pull out a little moan from her. He grabbed both her thighs in a tight grip, holding her as still as possible, as his soft teasing changed to hard circular licks around her clit. She was moaning and panting in no time and he kept at it, pressing his tongue against her hard, twirling it around until he finally had her screaming, not stopping until she moved a hand down to grab his hair in a silent plea to make him stop.

"I believe you got what you wanted," he chuckled as he kissed up her stomach.  
"That was even better than I imagined," she said.  
"You have fantasies about me?" He asked.  
"Maybe one or two," she laughed.  
"It better be more than that," he said as he reached her lips and kissed her. "Because, sexy kitten, I've had countless ones about you."  
"And how do they go?" She asked and ran her nails up his back.  
"One of them goes like this," he answered and pushed himself inside her surprisingly fast. "I fuck you, you scream, I continue fucking you, you scream again, then you beg for more and by god, sexy kitten, I continue fucking you."

Each word sounded like a promise and with each promise came his thrusts. He snapped his hips quickly, thrusting into her over and over, and he was right, she was screaming. Several times. And he just seemed like he could keep going for hours, something she sure wasn't complaining about. A few hours with him felt better than her entire time with Luke.


	3. Run

"What the actual fuck?"

She got pulled right out of her sleep by a very angry man. A very angry and shouting Dean. She opened her eyes and saw he was so close to her, looking just as angry as his voice had sounded, and it was then she realized she had done two things that night she shouldn't have.

One, she had finally given in to her desire towards Dean and had what was the best night in years, something that she knew she _shouldn't_ have done but she _couldn't_ feel bad about it. And two, the one thing that was even worse, she had fallen asleep instead of sneaking out in the middle of the night like she had planned to do. Something about his arms around her after sex had just lulled her straight to sleep. She hadn't been able to fight it and she wasn't actually sure if she had even tried to fight it at all.

And now here they were, him so close to her, angry as hell, and her suddenly wide awake.

"Tell me that those marks..." He ran his fingers over her sore and bruised throat, making her flinch by the pain. "...are just you being into some really kinky sex games."  
"Shit!" She hissed and started sitting up. "I gotta go."  
"No, you don't!" He sneered.

He pushed her straight back down on the bed with his hands on her shoulders, his face still looking so angry as he looked at her.

"And your arms," his voice cracked a little as he just commented on what he was seeing. "What does the rest of your body look like?"

He started pulling the blanket down and she grabbed on to it, trying to keep it in place, not wanting him to see her.

"Show me!" He growled.  
"Dean, please," she almost whispered.  
"No, I wanna see what that bastard has done to you," he said in a demanding tone. "Let! Me! See!"

She sighed and let go of the blanket and he pulled it off her, his face turning even more angry even though she thought that was impossible. He growled lowly but didn't say any actual words. She felt the tears threatening to come out and she quickly jumped out of bed and searched for her clothes on the floor. He watched her back with all the scratches, something that normally would have him chuckle and think of rough sex, but he knew that wasn't the case here.

"Faith," he said.  
"You were never meant to see this," she said as she started getting dressed.  
"Faith," he repeated.  
"I was gonna leave while you slept but somehow I fell asleep too," she kept her back turned against him.  
"Faith!" He finally yelled.

She jumped by his sudden outburst but stood still on the floor, not wanting to turn around and meet his judgemental face. Suddenly she felt his arms go around her and he dragged her backwards to the bed where he sat down on the edge and pulled her down on his lap, just holding her close. That's when the tears started. For a little while he let her cry, just holding her close, and then he moved one hand up to lift up her head and look her in the eyes.

"Faith, this shit isn't right. No man should treat a woman like that. You shouldn't be with a man like that," he said softly.  
"That's my decision to make," she said and looked down ashamed.  
"Leave him," he said.  
"Last night I gave my body to you willingly. Something I haven't done with anybody in years. Don't make me regret it," she said.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She felt the anger in him again.  
"What do you think it means?" She asked.

She pushed herself up from his lap, once again turning her back against him.

"It means..." he growled angrily as he got back up too and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "...that he rapes you too."

His words made her shiver and he knew he had hit the right point.

"Faith," his voice broke.  
"Dean, don't. I can't do this with you. I'm asking you, please, forget what you saw," she begged.  
"You know I can't do that," he said and spun her around to face him. "I'm right here, Faith. Use me."  
"Maybe," she gave him a tired smile.  
"No matter what hotel we're at, you can always find us on top in the suite. Don't ever hesitate to come running, even if it's just for a game of Uno," he said.

A small laugh left her and he couldn't help but smile.

"I kick ass at Uno," she said.  
"Come prove it," he said.  
"One day," she said.  
"Soon," he said and pulled her in for a hug. "Very soon. And promise me to fucking run as fast as you can whenever it's needed. Run and come find me. I'll keep you safe."

She nodded against his chest, not able to actually make the promise with her words, and then pushed herself out of his arms. She opened the door and left his room, walking across the livingroom towards the front door. He followed behind her, not wanting her to leave but knowing he couldn't force her to stay.

"Dude!" Seth yelled from the couch.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"You're naked," Seth pointed out.  
"So? You see me naked in the locker room all the time," Dean said.  
"But at home I'd like to watch anything but your dick. Her, on the other hand," Seth said and winked at her before turning his voice smooth and flirtatious. "Morning Faith."  
"Hands off!" Dean cut him off.

He heard her giggle and turned around to watch her next to the front door. He had to do it, he just had to. He closed the short distance between them, grabbed her head and pulled her close for a kiss.

"You run," he whispered. "Not away from me but towards me. You got that? You fucking run!"  
"Yeah," she whispered.

He smiled at her and she fumbled behind her for the door handle, finally getting a hold on it and pushed the door open. She backed out of it, trying to keep eye contact with him even though it was hard as he stood there naked. He gave her a little sassy smile and then she closed the door, leaving him with an empty feeling. He sighed, walked over to the couch and dumped down on it next to Seth.

"Dude! Still naked!" Seth whined.  
"Shut up for once," Dean said.  
"Wow, are you alright? I thought you'd be happy now you finally got her into bed" Seth said.  
"No, Seth, I'm not alright! Nothing's fucking alright!" Dean sneered.  
"Easy there. Care to tell me what's wrong?" Seth asked.  
"Wake up Roman while I get dressed. It's fucking bad and I don't wanna have to tell the story twice," Dean said.


	4. A lunatic and his three friends

"Faith!" Luke's voice sounded through the busy hallways, alerting everyone that he was in a bad mood again.  
"Shit, shit, shit," she hissed lowly.

She was running through the hallways, away from him, away from his anger, away from everything that could and would hurt her. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so fucking stupid and forgot his beer, the one thing he expected she would have in her hands after his matches? Her mind had been on Dean all day and now she had messed up.

"Faith!" His voice sent shivers down his spine.

She rounded yet another corner, running past the first two door, and then she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a room. Two arms went around her, holding her tight, and she struggled against his grip even though the back of her mind did register that she knew these arms and the man they belonged to.

"Relax, sexy kitten, it's me," he said lowly in her ear.

Seth stepped into her view, not looking at her though, but opening the door a crack to peek out.

"I forgot his beer, I forgot his beer," she was rambling.  
"Shit! He's barging in to the locker rooms. Get her out of sight," Seth said as he closed the door.

Dean dragged her towards the little bathroom in their locker room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"I forgot his beer," she continued rambling.  
"Ssh, I need you to be quiet," he tried.  
"I forgot his fucking beer," she raised her voice a bit.  
"Faith!" He growled lowly as he placed a hand over her mouth and backed her up against the wall. "You gotta be quiet!"

He felt so guilty when he caught the look in her eyes. She looked so scared and right in that moment it was his fault. He was the one holding her up against a wall. He was the one silencing his voice. He removed his hand and just as he heard the door to their locker room being opened, he crashed his lips down on hers to keep her silent that way instead. Her arms immetiately flew around him, her fingers clawing at his shirt, her hands trying to pull him closer. She was shaking and he pressed his body closer up against hers to try and shield her from everything.

"Have you guys seen Faith?" Luke asked.  
"She did a Houdini on you again?" Roman chuckled.  
"So it's a no?" Luke asked.  
"It's a no," Roman answered.  
"Where's Dean?" Luke asked.  
"Who ever knows where that guy is hiding? He's the one always doing a Houdini on us," Seth answered.

Luke nodded and closed the door. Both Dean and Faith heard the door close, but instead of breaking contact, they only seemed to want more. Instantly both their hands found their way to each other's jeans. He was quick to get her out of her jeans and underwear and he had just pushed his own clothes down to his knees when there was a banging on the door.

"He's gone," Seth said.

None of them answered. Dean was too busy lifting her up against the wall, making sure to hold her up safely, as he slowly entered her and silenced her moans with his mouth. The banging on the door came again, only louder this time.

"Did you hear me? He's gone," Seth said.  
"Go away!" Dean yelled.

Roman grabbed Seth's shoulder and pulled him away from the door with a smirk.

"Let's take a walk," he said.  
"But why?" Seth asked.  
"Really, Seth? Do I have to sit you down and tell you about the birds and the bees?" Roman chuckled.  
"Ooooh," Seth finally caught on. "Yeah, a walk sounds good."

When they came back around 30 minutes later, they were met with a very frustrated Dean.

"This is the second time sex seems to have gotten you more mad than happy," Seth said.  
"Not the time for jokes," Dean sneered.  
"Sorry. What's up? Did she actually leave again?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, she left. Back to that fucker and his violent hands," Dean spat.  
"Don't," Roman tried.  
"I can't help it, Roman. I can't stop the image of him choking her and beating her and fucking raping her," Dean raised his voice.

He looked at his two best friends with an angry look before his body just seemed to crumble down and he let out a little whimper that surprised all three of them.

"What am I supposed to do, Roman? I can't force her to leave him," he asked lowly.  
"You've done everything you can. She knows she can come to you, to all of us, at any time," Roman sat down next to him and put his arm around him. "So you wait. Because we all know she's coming."  
"Right," Seth chimed in and sat down on the other side of Dean. "No one has ever been able to resist your charm."  
"Thanks guys," Dean let out a little laugh.

Had Dean known she would come running just a few hours later, had he known what would have happened after she had gone back to Luke, he would have never let her leave. Unfortunately he didn't know so when a knock was heard on their suite door late that evening, he opened with a smile. A smile that quickly dropped as he saw her. She wasn't in her usual jeans and turtleneck. She stood in a long oversize shirt that reached down to her knees. Her face was red and swollen from crying and the shirt would never be able to be worn again the way it was torn.

"Shit, Faith, what happened?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her in, quickly noticing the blood under her fingernails. "What did you do? Talk to me, Faith."

She didn't say anything. She just stared straight ahead while shaking.

"Faith, please," Dean begged as he put his arms around her.

He gently led her into the suite. Seth and Roman jumped to their feet by the sight of her but Dean shook his head no while he continued leading her to the bathroom. He closed the door behind them and reached for her shirt. He needed to do something, clean her up somehow, get her in the shower. As the shirt went up, her thighs came into sight, looking like someone had used a rake on them. Pulling it further up made him let go and the shirt dropped straight back down. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Faith!" His tone turned more demanding. "Talk to me!"

Still nothing. Just that blank stare and her shivering body. He opened the bathroom door again and stuck his head out.

"Roman!" He called.  
"Yeah?" Roman called back.  
"Call your cousin. Make him send up Naomi and make her bring some underwear or shorts to wear," Dean said. "And Seth?"  
"Yeah?" Seth let his voice be heard.  
"Bring me one of your shirts," Dean said.

It didn't take many seconds for Seth to come down to them with a shirt in his hands. He walked into the bathroom to see Dean sitting on the closed lid of the toilet with Faith in his lap, silently rocking her back and forward. Seth's eyes turned concerned but he didn't say anything. He just put the shirt down on the sink and gave Dean a silent nod. A couple of minutes later a knock on the door was heard and Naomi and Jimmy entered. Roman sent Naomi straight down to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Naomi asked.  
"I'm not sure. She won't say a thing," Dean answered. "But I need your help, Naomi."  
"Sure. What can I do?" She asked.  
"Can you help her shower and get her back in some other clothes. Put her in my bed afterwards and stay with her. Please, Naomi," he was begging.  
"Of course. Where are you going?" She asked.  
"I'm going to make sure this never happens again," he answered.

He helped Faith up to stand and placed a kiss on her temple before leaving the two women alone in the bathroom. The anger grew within him for every step he took away from the bathroom and through the suite.

"Wow, where do you think you're going?" Roman stopped him.  
"You know exactly where I'm going," Dean growled. "You either let me go or you come with me but you sure as hell ain't gonna stop me."  
"You're not going alone," Seth said from behind him.  
"I'm coming too, uce," Jimmy said.

Dean was pounding his fist on the door, waiting for the man on the other side to open. Seconds later Luke opened the door. Scratches on his face let Dean know where the blood from Faith's fingernails had come from. Luke just managed to see four angry faces before Dean's fist hit him straight in the face, sending him backwards into the room.

"Dean!" Roman yelled and grabbed Dean's wrist.  
"What?" Dean yelled back.  
"Not the face. If he can't work in the ring, your ass is gonna be on the line," Roman warned him.

He let go of Dean's wrist and Seth closed the door behind them, trapping Luke inside with a lunatic and his three friends.

"What's this about?" Luke asked nervously from the floor.  
"You actually have the audacity to ask?" Dean shook his head before jumping down on Luke and raining down punches on his stomach and chest. "You... will... never... hurt... her... again!"  
"Roman?" Seth asked nervously.  
"Yeah, we better," Roman answered.

Both men grabbed an arm each, dragging a kicking and screaming Dean away from Luke.

"Enough!" Roman growled.  
"Enough? You didn't see what he did to her!" Dean yelled. "He tortured her and raped her!"  
"It's my woman. I can do whatever I want," Luke said from the floor.

Seth and Roman shared a quick look before tightening their grip on Dean's arms and pushing him back up against the wall.

"You better shut up if you know what's best for you," Jimmy looked down at Luke. "If you continue opening that ugly mouth of yours, soon not even all three of us will be able to hold him back."  
"Let me... uh... just one kick! Just one kick to his ugly face!" Dean sneered.  
"Dean!" Roman growled loudly.  
"Okay, okay, fine!" Dean finally yelled and seemed to relax. "But one more word out of him and he dies."

Slowly Seth and Roman let go, not completely sure Dean would keep true to his word, but he kept standing there, balling his fists up but not flying down on Luke again. They both sighed in relief and took a step away.

"Gather her stuff," Roman said.  
"Do we know what's hers?" Seth asked.  
"I'm pretty sure the Hello Kitty suitcase isn't his," Roman said as he walked over to it. "Just take anything with a female vibe to it."

They quickly packed her stuff and walked towards the door.

"You know, she loves it when I force myself on her. The way she screams... delicious," Luke said as he tried backing up against the bed.  
"Damn it, Luke! You came so close to not being castrated," Roman sighed.

Dean ran towards the man and kicked him in the crotch as hard as he could. Luke howled in pain and curled up into a ball on the floor. A second kick followed to the back of his head and that was when Roman and Seth once again stepped in and dragged Dean out of the room.

"What happened?" Naomi asked as they came back.  
"Come here," Jimmy said softly and pulled her close.

Dean walked past her without a word. He only had one thing in mind and that was getting to Faith as fast as possible.

"Dean?" Naomi asked.  
"Let him go," Jimmy said. "I'll fill you in once we're back in our room."  
"Thanks for your help though," Roman said. "I know Dean's thankful too and he'll tell you tomorrow but right now he needs to be with Faith."  
"She looked horrible. I can't believe Luke would do something like that to her," Naomi said.  
"Never again," Seth said. "Dean's gonna make sure of it."

Dean looked at Faith lying in his bed and sighed. Seth's shirt was too big on her but at least it was something. Underneath is she was wearing a pair of Naomi's light blue boy shorts. He had to remember to thank her for helping. He would do that tomorrow. Right now he needed to be close to Faith, to let her know everything was gonna be alright. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled behind her, pulling the blanket over them that she seemed to have forgotten when she had laid down ealier. He moved in close and wrapped an arm around her while kissing the back of her head.

"Dean?" Finally she spoke and her voice made him cry.  
"It's alright, Faith, I took care of it. I got all your stuff here and you're not going back to him. He'll never harm you again," he said.  
"Are you crying because of me?" She asked.  
"Yeah, sexy kitten, but they're happy tears. You're here now and I'm not letting you go," he said.  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"I promise," he answered and tightened his arm a little more.


	5. Trust me

"Come on out," he chuckled.  
"Promise not to laugh?" She asked nervously from the other side of the curtain.  
"You either come out here or I'm gonna come in there and you know what'll happen if I do that," he said teasingly.

She looked in the mirror again. It was so weird to be in a dress and even though it was knee long, no way she was comfortable in being in anything too short, not yet at least, it was still formfitting and revealing enough.

Outside of the fitting room he was tapping his foot, waiting for her to pull the curtain and show him the dress. He had picked it out and convinced her to try it on. He didn't mind her always wearing jeans and turtlenecks, there just wasn't any point in her continuing to do so. They had been a way for her to hide her bruised body but it had healed and there was no way he was ever gonna let that gorgeous body get bruised again.

It had been three weeks since that night where he released his anger on Luke, three amazing weeks where their bond had grown stronger. There was no doubt in his mind that he had made the right choice with her. As he stood there waiting, his mind traveled back to the morning after.

 _"Morning, sexy kitten," he purred lowly in her ear._  
 _"Hey," she sounded tired. "I'm not sure what to say."_  
 _"Don't say anything. Just stay here in my arms," he held on to her a little tighter._  
 _"I... I gotta go," she stuttered._  
 _"No, you don't. Never again," he said firmly._  
 _"He's gonna be so angry if I don't come back," she said scared._  
 _"He has to get through me first and he learned last night that isn't possible," he said._  
 _"What did you do?" She asked._

 _He rolled her over on her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck, gently running his nose over her skin and following the path with kisses right afterwards, up her neck and up to her lips._

 _"I told him that you don't belong to him anymore," he said._  
 _"Told him or showed him?" She asked._  
 _"Does it matter?" He kissed her again. "But if you must know, I beat him up a little bit. He'll survive though but that's because Roman and Seth stepped in."_  
 _"Thank you," she said and wrapped her arms around him._  
 _"Anything for you, sexy kitten. Can't have anyone think I won't protect my woman," he said._

 _He rolled over on his back and dragged her up to lie on his chest._

 _"Your woman?" She asked with a little giggle and looked up at him. "Do I have a saying in this?"_  
 _"Nope!" He grinned at her._

"Okay, don't laugh," she said.

She pulled the curtain and stood there in that light pink dress he had picked out. He just stared back at her, not saying anything.

"Is it bad?" She asked nervously.  
"Bad?" He looked at her and smirked. "Not even close."

He closed the gab between them fast and pushed her back into the fitting room, pulling the curtain shut behind them again. He spun her around and stood behind her, both of them looking in the mirror.

"This is why you earned the nickname sexy kitten," he said as he dropped his head down to rest on her shoulder. "Don't you see how fucking hot you are?"  
"I don't know," she said and nervously played with her fingers.  
"Sexy kitten," he purred as he pulled her hands apart and pulled her arms back out to her sides. "So fucking sexy."

He kissed her shoulder, moving out to her right, kissing down her arm while his hands had found her sides, slowly sliding down her body. As he kissed down her arm, he bent his knees until he was squatted down behind her. She placed her hand in his hair while keeping eye contact with him in the mirror. He slid his hands up her thighs and under the dress.

"Dean, what are you doing?" She asked.  
"Trust me," he smirked at her in the mirror.

He grabbed her panties and slid them down her legs, his smirk slowly growing into a full grin. With her panties in his hands, he stood up and put them in his pocket.

"Dean!" She hissed.  
"You're keeping that dress on," he said and reached up to pull off the price tag.

Before she could argue with him, he left the fitting room to go pay for the dress. He stood ready with an empty bag in his hand when she came out shortly after with her original clothes in her hands.

"I'll take that," he said as he took the clothes and stuffed it in the bag. "And now we go out for lunch."  
"You don't seriously expect me to sit in a diner without panties on?" She asked shocked.  
"Not only do I expect it. I am gonna enjoy knowing how you're sitting there, squirming in your seat of the thought alone what I might do to you later," he chuckled. "And don't lie to me, sexy kitten. I know you're turned on right now. Your entire body language screams it."

He was right. She was squirming in her seat even though she tried her best to keep it hidden from everyone around them but he knew. The smirk on his face let her know that he knew. He didn't call her out on it though as they sat there and ate. It wasn't until they were done, he placed his hand on her thigh and ran it up as far as he dared in the packed diner and leaned in close to her ear.

"Why don't you go use the restroom while I pay for our meal?" He asked.  
"You can't be serious," she said.  
"You can always say no," he said and squeezed her thigh. "Is it a no, sexy kitten?"  
"You're bad," she giggled.  
"And you love it," he said in that raspy voice that always went straight between her legs.

Yes, she loved it, and she quickly left their table and walked towards the restroom. His eyes followed her until she was out of sight. With a little smile on his face he went to the counter to pay for their meal. Then he casually walked towards the restroom as if everything was just perfectly normal. He opened the door and saw her standing there with her hands on the sink, looking in the mirror. He closed the door and locked it before moving towards her. She was about to turn around but he stopped her and caught her eyes in the mirror.

"Ah-ah, sexy kitten, I want you like this," he said as he pushed her hair out of the way to kiss her neck. "With your eyes locked on me in the mirror, watching me fuck the living daylight out of you."  
"God damn you, Dean," she muttered and pushed her ass towards him.

He chuckled and lifted up her dress, his fingers quickly diving in between her legs.

"What did I tell you, sexy kitten? This fucking turns you on so bad," he said as he thrust his fingers into her slowly.  
"Dean," she whimpered.  
"What is it?" He asked teasingly as he fingers seemed to move even more painfully slow.  
"Fuck me, please," she begged.  
"I love it with you beg," he said in his raspy voice.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she heard the zipper go down on his jeans and then the sound of him pushing them down his legs. One hand landed on her hip and then the lovely feeling of him pushing his dick into her. She whimpered and pushed backwards, eager to get him fully inside fast.

"Can you be quiet?" He asked as he started thrusting.  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully.  
"You have to. We can't have the whole diner hearing us," he chuckled.

He sped up, snapping his hips forward a bit harder, making her release a loud moan. He laughed and shook his head, his eyes dark with lust as they met hers in the mirror.

"Quiet, sexy kitten," he said.  
"I'm trying," she said and bit her lip.

Once again he snapped forward hard and once again she moaned out loud.

"You're doing it on purpose," she whined.  
"You caught me there," he chuckled. "You trust that I won't hurt you, right?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"I need you to say it," he said.  
"I trust you, Dean. Do what you gotta do," she said.

He grinned at her in the mirror as he reached one hand forward to clamp it over her mouth. His other hand still held on to her hip as he started thrusting into her fast and hard, going for the quick release before they got caught.

He kept her eyes locked in the mirror, making sure she wasn't scared by his hand over her mouth. It wasn't a big deal to most people but he knew it was a big deal to her after what she had been going through. He saw nothing but pure lust in her eyes and she moaned into his hand, thrusting backwards to make him push in harder. He did as her eyes silently begged him to while his hand left her hip and went around to play with her clit. It didn't take him long to push her over the edge, his hand drowning out the screams that would have woken up the entire neighbourhood, and he followed her over the edge just seconds after.

"Damn it, sexy kitten," he chuckled as he leaned over her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you."  
"You didn't just fuck me in a restroom to tell me you love me for the first time," she laughed.  
"Does it matter where we are as long as I mean it?" He asked.

He pulled out of her and spun her around to look her in the eyes, not caring that his pants was still hanging down his legs. He grabbed her upper arms lightly and smiled to her before leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you, Faith," he said.  
"Who would have ever thought Dean Ambrose would say that to any woman?" She laughed before kissing him again. "I love you too, Dean."

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now," he said.  
"I got a pretty good idea," she said.  
"Oh, better get you back in these," he said and pulled her panties out of his pocket.  
"Now I get them back?" She asked.  
"Yeah, can't have you walking into the arena half naked. I know arenas aren't exactly a comfort zone for you yet," he said.  
"Working on it," she said.  
"I know you are and you're doing great. But still, you know how guys like Fandango can be. They spin you around and dip you in a dance move and suddenly everyone will look up under that dress of yours. Can't have anyone seeing what is mine," he chuckled.  
"Might wanna consider pulling up your own pants too," she laughed.


	6. How cruel one man can be

"Wow, Faith," Roman whistled as her and Dean entered the locker room. "You sure know how to rock a dress."  
"You've been keeping secrets from us," Seth added.  
"Back off!" Dean jumped in front of her with his fists up. "I'll fight you if I have to."

All three men started laughing while she just shook her head and smiled.

"But seriously, you look good tonight," Roman said.  
"Thanks Roman," she said.  
"So, who are we facing tonight?" Dean said.  
"3 Man Band," Seth answered.  
"Well, that isn't gonna be a long match then," Dean chuckled.  
"Nope, we're going over as expected. Those poor guys can never catch a break around here," Seth said.

They quickly changed into their gear and warmed up before walking out to stand ready on top of the stairs. As always she followed them through the arena. A shiver went through her as they spotted Luke standing against a wall with a corona beer in his hand. He just stared at them and Dean immetiately pulled her close, keeping her on the side of him that faced away from Luke while he gave the man a death stare.

"He's still pissed off," she said once they were away from him.  
"Well, let him. You're mine now," he said in a light tone.

They stopped on their spot and the three men emptied a water bottle each over their hair while they waited for their cue. She still looked a bit nervous and Dean put a hand on her lower back and bowed his head down to talk lowly in her ear so no one could hear them.

"How about I keep this gear on later tonight and we do a little roleplay?" There was a sassy tone in his voice.  
"You're gonna interrogate me?" She fired back.  
"Uh, sexy kitten, now we're definately gonna do it," he chuckled.  
"You can't make me say anything," she said defiantly.  
"Just you wait. I have ways to make you talk," he said and nibbled on her neck.  
"You're on!" A woman said.  
"Later, sexy kitten," he winked before disappearing with Seth and Roman.

It was three happy and sweaty men that made their way up the stairs again around 10 minutes later. As expected she wasn't standing up there and waiting. She never did. She would always hurry to a room where she could watch their match on a monitor so it didn't worry Dean she wasn't there. What worried him was that she wasn't in their locker room either. When she didn't answer her phone, that was when he started becoming nervous. He didn't even have to ask Seth and Roman to help him look. They just followed him out the door, none of them even thinking about changing out of their sweaty gear.

"Faith? Has anyone seen Faith?" Dean felt like the roles had been reversed from when Luke would run through the arenas shouting her name, only this time she wasn't running away from anybody.  
"I think she went down that corridor," Sami pointed.  
"What the hell would she be doing down there?" Dean hissed.  
"I think Luke spooked her in catering," Sami shrugged his shoulders.  
"And you let her leave?" Dean shouted. "Idiot!"

He knew he shouldn't be shouting at Sami. After all, Sami had no clue what had been going on. No one else besides the involved parties, Roman's cousins and Naomi knew. Dean was just so mad when he heard Sami's words that it slipped out. He had no time to apologize though. He took of sprinting with Seth and Roman.

"Faith!" They were all calling her name.

They made their way through the empty corridor, opening door after door, hoping that they would find her behind each door. And they did find her about halfway down, lying passed out on the floor, her dress up to her stomach, her panties gone and blood smeared all over her thighs, fresh blood still running out of her between her legs.

"No, no, no!" Dean yelled as he dropped down next to her. "Wake up, Faith, come on!"

Seth pulled out his phone to call for help while Roman dropped down on the other side of her. Dean had tossed his vest and yanked his shirt off, trying to both cover her and stop the bleeding.

"Why is she bleeding so much?" He asked. "What did he do to her?"  
"Roman," Seth called lowly.

Roman looked up and Seth pointed at something on the floor. A broken corona bottle, the bottom of it missing, the bottle smeared in blood. Both men's hearts dropped as they realized just how cruel Luke had been. It was something that neither of them wished for Dean to see. Unfortunately he turned his head as Roman's eyes went in the direction and saw it.

"I'm gonna kill him!" He screamed.  
"Not now!" Roman growled, trying to keep Dean calm. "Right now you need to be here with her."  
"What did he do to you, baby?" Dean cried and took her hand. "Come on, Faith, open your eyes."  
"It's gonna be alright, Dean," Roman tried.  
"How do you know that?" Dean snapped.  
"Because she's breathing," Roman said.

It was at that time they heard disturbance out in the hallway, someone yelling where help was needed. Seth ran to the door and shouted for them to hurry. Paramedics entered the room first and took over while two police officers stood back and waited. Once she was out of the room and on her way to the hospital, Seth took over and talked to the cops, pointing out the bloody bottle and telling them all about Luke. Dean sat broken up against a wall with Roman's arms around him.

"It's gonna be alright," Roman said again.  
"I'm gonna kill him, Roman. I swear to god I'm gonna kill him," Dean cried.  
"I wouldn't hold it against you," Roman sighed. "But let the police do their job. Your job is to be with her and it's our job to get you to the hospital so let's go."


	7. At the hospital

"Are you here with Faith Evers?" A female doctor spoke.  
"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend," Dean answered.  
"I'm Abarrane, her doctor. She was lucky," she said.  
"Lucky? How the fuck can you call that lucky?" Dean asked angry.  
"Dean, stay calm. Let her talk," Roman put a firm hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"We've seen these types of victims being hurt so bad that they won't be able to have children or even sex again. Whoever did this to her luckily didn't push the bottle in too far," she explained.  
"So what's the damage?" Seth asked.  
"Physical she should be able to heal quick. She's got a whole lot of scratches inside her so no sex for 14 days," she gave Dean a firm look. "Mentally might be a whole other question. There's never any telling in that."  
"I'll be there for her all the way," Dean said.  
"Good because she's gonna need a lot of help the first couple of days. She'll be in pain with the most simple tasks like walking, peeing and even sitting," she said.  
"I can handle it," Dean said.

Roman squeezed Dean's shoulder and nodded. He knew that once Dean set his mind to something, he went through with it. Faith would be in the best hands in his care.

"Is anything else wrong with her? She was unconscious when we found her so we don't know if she hit her head or something," Roman said.  
"Everything else is fine. Most likely she passed out from the pain and not from hitting her head," she answered and turned her gaze back to Dean. "She's awake now. You wanna see her?"  
"Yes, please," he said, almost begging.

She escorted him to Faith's room and let him go in there by himself. She was lying in bed, looking at him through wet eyes, and his heart broke for her. He hurried over to the bed, took one of her hands while his other hand went to her face.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he stroked her gently.  
"It's not your fault," she said.  
"I shouldn't have let you walk back alone. I should have had someone there for you. I should have been there," he said.  
"Dean, please, stop. I can't deal with your guilt too," she sighed.  
"I'm sorry," he said again and leaned down to kiss her temple. "I'm here for you. Whatever you need."  
"I just need you to be here. Nothing else," she said.  
"Done deal," he said with a smile as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Around 15 minutes later a knock sounded and they both looked towards the door to see Stephanie enter.

"Stephanie? What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Roman called me," she answered.

She walked over to the other side of the bed and looked down at Faith.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"I've been better," Faith tried to smile.  
"They're out looking for Luke. It's just a matter of time before they catch him," Stephanie said.  
"What? They haven't caught him yet?" Dean almost yelled.  
"He disappeared from the arena but don't worry. They'll get him. They always do," Stephanie said.  
"That's bullshit!" Dean sneered.  
"Dean!" Stephanie's voice was firm. "Can you step outside for a couple of minutes while I talk with Faith?"

Dean looked at Stephanie, wanting to tell her to go to hell, but when he looked down at Faith, she simply nodded at him, letting him know it was alright. He gave her hand a squeeze and walked out of the room to Roman and Seth.

"Luke is out there somewhere," Dean said angrily.  
"What? They haven't caught him?" Seth asked.  
"No," Dean sneered. "Shit! I can't help but think what's gonna happen to her."  
"Here's what's gonna happen," Roman said as he placed both hands on Dean's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You're gonna take her home to your place and show her just how safe it is in your world."  
"Right," Dean breathed out. "My world is safe."

At the same time Stephanie came walking back out.

"Anything you or she needs, you call me," she said as she stopped in front of the three men.  
"I need some time off," Dean said.  
"Of course. How long?" She asked.  
"14 days for starters. Might be longer depending on how things are gonna be with her," he answered.  
"14 days off, done deal. If you need longer, you call. Roman and Seth can hold the fort without you for a while," she said.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"Now go be with her," she said and smiled.

He hurried back into her room and over to the bed.

"Stephanie gave me some time off so I'm taking you home with me," he said.  
"That sounds like an order rather than a request," she said.  
"I'm not giving you a choice," he gave her a little smile. "Did they give you something for the pain?"  
"Yeah, I'm pumped full right now so a car ride should be doable as long as it's in my system," she said.  
"Good. I'm not letting you walk though," he said.

He placed his arms under her, lifted her up and carried her out in the hallway where Seth and Roman was still waiting.

"We agreed that you can take the rental," Roman said.  
"Just drop us off at the hotel first and we'll run upstairs and gather your stuff for you," Seth said.  
"Thanks guys," Dean said.  
"And you, little princess," Roman said as he ran his hand through her hair. "You stay out of trouble and more importantly, keep him out of trouble."  
"Yeah, I'll totally try and chase him down if he runs," she said.  
"That's all I'm asking," Roman said and winked.  
"Please! Like I would ever run with you near me," Dean gave her a sassy smile.


	8. I'm alright

12 days had passed and Seth and Roman had been able to compete without Dean. Of course some fans were wondering where he was but they played it off with a little lie about a minor injury.

12 days in and still no sign of Luke. That was what was worrying all three Shield guys. He needed to be caught so he would never hurt another woman again. Walking down the hallway after a match, Roman suddenly hit Seth lightly on the chest and pointed towards Bray Wyatt that stood further down. Seth nodded and they walked down to the man.

"Bray, can we talk quickly?" Roman asked.  
"Of course. What's on your mind?" Bray asked.  
"If anyone knows where Luke is hiding, it's you," Seth said.  
"I don't wanna get in between whatever is going on between him and Faith," Bray said.  
"Whatever is going on?" Seth asked angrily. "Do you even know what he did to her?"  
"Seth!" Roman shot him a look. "Of course he doesn't know. No one here knows."  
"Well, maybe he should know so he knows what kind of a psychopath he's protecting," Seth said.  
"You're right," Roman said, looked around and quickly opened a door. "In here."

Dean's phone rang early on the morning of the 13th day. He had enjoyed spending so many days at home with Faith by his side. Slowly she had recovered and he had given her all the time and space she needed while constantly being close to her as well to make sure she felt safe. One thing he knew was that their time together alone only had made him love her even more. If he had his way, she was never going anywhere.

"Roman, what's up?" He asked silently as he left the bed and walked out of the bedroom to talk.  
"He's hiding at Erick's place," Roman answered.  
"What? Are you sure?" Dean asked.  
"Bray told us," Roman answered. "Look, we had to tell Bray what happened in order to get the information. I know it's not our story to tell but it was the only way."  
"It's okay. I understand," Dean said. "Are you picking me up?"  
"Already on our way. Be there in 20 minutes," Roman said.

Dean hung up and walked back into the bedroom. She was still lying in bed but she was awake. He sat down on his knees on the bed and bowed his head down to kiss her.

"Who was it?" She asked.  
"Roman. He and Seth are on their way. I'm just gonna run out of a little while. Is that okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's fine," she said and smiled. "How long will you be gone?"  
"I'm not sure but I'll hurry as much as I can. You just go back to sleep," he said.

He kissed her again and then left the bed to get dressed and walked outside to wait. Roman and Seth drove up and none of the men spoke as Dean entered the car. The air in the car felt thick as they sat there in silence while driving to Erick's place. It wasn't until Seth pulled over and stopped the car that they finally spoke.

"Listen, Dean, we're just gonna make sure he's here and then we'll call the cops," Roman said.  
"Yeah, you do that," Dean said.  
"We could have chosen to go here by ourselves," Seth said.  
"So why didn't you?" Dean asked.

None of them answered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Dean chuckled coldheartedly. "Just let me get one good blow in and then you can call the cops."  
"Right. We can't help it if the asshole happens to fall and hits his head," Seth said.

They all stepped out of the car and walked up to Erick's house. Roman gave Dean one last look before raising his hand to knock on the door. Half a minute later the door opened and Erick stood there, looking at them as if he didn't understand what was going on. Roman was about to say something but Dean pushed his way inside the house.

"Where is he?" He sneered.  
"Where's who?" Erick asked.  
"Don't fucking lie to me! Where is he?" Dean raised his voice.  
"Dean!" Roman called but Dean was already making his way through the house fast.

Seth and Roman ran after their friend, knowing they had to be there to do some damage control. Faith did not need for Dean to go to jail too.

"Oh, you fucking asshole!" Dean yelled as he opened a door and saw Luke trying to crawl out of a window. "And where do you think you're going?"

He ran over to Luke and grabbed his shirt, yanking the man back into the room. Without thinking he slammed his head forward, headbutting Luke so hard that he broke the other man's nose. Luke tumbled to the floor, howling in pain, trying to cover his nose as blood ran out of it.

"Dean!" Roman yelled again as he grabbed Dean's arm to hold him back. "Think of Faith."  
"I am!" Dean sneered. "But if the cops aren't here in 5 minutes, I'm breaking some more bones."  
"Seth?" Roman looked over at their friend.  
"Already on it," Seth said as he put his phone to his ear.

When Dean returned home later, he felt strangely happy inside. The cops had finally gotten Luke and there was no reason for him and Faith to worry about the man anymore. His smile quickly faded as he found her sitting on the kitchen floor crying.

"Hey, what wrong?" He asked as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"It's stupid," she cried.  
"Nothing about you is stupid," he said and kissed the top of her head. "So tell me."  
"I wanted some hot chocolate but I couldn't find it in your kitchen and somehow I just couldn't deal with it," she cried.  
"Oh baby," he chuckled a little and gave her a squeeze. "I don't have any chocolate powder in the house."  
"No wonder I can't find it," she said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He held her close for a little while before getting back up and reaching his hands out to help her up as well.

"Alright, let's go," he said.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"My girl wants hot chocolate so she sure as hell is gonna get hot chocolate," he said.

She smiled and allowed him to help her up.

"There's that pretty smile of yours. If I make sure to put whipped cream on top, can I get another one?" He asked.  
"Now you're just being silly," she laughed.  
"But it's working," he said and kissed her. "And we're celebrating."  
"Celebrating what?" She asked.  
"They finally caught Luke," he answered.

She stared at him wide-eyed and then she lit up into another smile.

"That's why you went out?" She asked.  
"Maybe," he smirked. "I'll tell you all about it over hot chocolate."  
"Deal," she said.  
"Oh, by the way. You're moving in here for good," he said.  
"Are you ordering me around again?" She asked.  
"Are you gonna say no?" He fired back.  
"No. I mean, I'm not saying no," she laughed.  
"Good," he chuckled.

He walked to the front door and opened it. As he turned around, he saw she had a certain look on her face and she slowly walked towards him.

"Do you remember our first night together?" She asked.  
"How could I ever forget?" He stuck out his tongue.  
"You told me the one thing you wanted right in that moment," she said.  
"Mmm hmm," he said.  
"Dean," she said and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I'm alright."

His face lit up in a huge smile and he wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her close.

"You're alright," he said.  
"I'm alright," she repeated.  
"God, it's so good to hear that. I love you, Faith," he said. "Now, hot chocolate."

They spent the day relaxing completely, recharging their inner batteries for next day where they would be going on the road again. It was time for Dean to return to work and she was going with him. Seth and Roman waited in the suite for them as they arrived.

"The lost son returns," Roman chuckled.  
"It's good to be back but I'm glad it's only three days and then we can go home again for a couple of days," Dean said.  
"And how are you feeling, Faith?" Seth asked.  
"I'm actually good," she answered.  
"Glad to hear it," Seth said.  
"We missed you, little princess," Roman said.  
"I missed you too," she said. "Where is our room?"  
"In there," Roman said and pointed.

They walked into their room and she immetiately laid down on the bed. He put their bags down and joined her. She curled up on his chest while he held her tight.

"First time we were together was in a hotel bed like this," she said.  
"I remember," he smirked. "I'm not gonna pressure you. Don't worry. I can wait."  
"Three days," she said.  
"Huh?" He asked.  
"I'd like for us to start being a normal couple again but I wanna wait till we get home and into your... I mean, our bed," she said.  
"Three days it is," he chuckled and pulled her up on top of him. "I'll treat you so good, sexy kitten."  
"You always do," she said and kissed him. "How did I ever get so lucky to find you?"  
"I didn't give you a choice," he said.


End file.
